Percy Jackson: Remnant of the past
by Greatatthinkingbadatwriting
Summary: The end of the war against Gaia was only the beginning of something much worse. After Gaia was defeated her domain of the earth began to fall apart with her. In a desperate attempt to save at least one person, the remaining gods send their hero to a new world, a world that has its own monsters and its own people to fight them off. Will Percy help these hunters and huntresses?
1. Chapter 1: what happened

Percy POV

I was running through the abandoned streets, trying not to look at the rotting corpses laying everywhere. Some were mauled by the beasts of Tartarus, others, the poor victims of human nature during a crisis. But before I continue, I should probably tell you how this all began…

**Flashback**

_ The war against Gaia just ended, but the price, the price was far too high. Nico had faded into the darkness after using is shadow powers too much getting the Parthenos to camp. Jason was shot from the sky by dozens of Dracaena just after defeating Porphyrion with his father Zeus. Piper got crushed by a lastrigonian giant while she was distracted over Jason. Thalia took an arrow to the heart to save her mistress from Gration, who was defeated only seconds later. Then there was what happened to Hazel and Frank. Hazel was knocked off of Arion and was getting cut apart, Frank turned into a dragon and clawed his way over to her but he was too late. While he was distracted by Hazel's mutilated corpse he was chained down by a large group of lastrigonian giants and was, quite literally, ripped apart as they worked together to pull on the chains holding his limbs._

_ In the end, for the demigods, the main powerhouses left were just me, Annabeth, and Leo. That didn't last long though because shortly after the last of the gigantes was killed, Gaia herself rose. As she clawed her way out of her slumber, The gods themselves ordered the main demigod forces to retreat, knowing that it would mean nothing but their deaths if they stayed. But the three of us chose to stay, to ensure that the demigods could escape while we finished the last few monsters._

_ After we killed off the last few monsters, we looked over to see how the gods were doing. From what we could see it wasn't going well at all. Athena lay pinned to the ground by a spear of dirt. Hephaestus is speared to the wall with what's left of Athena's spear. Dionysus is unconscious and in his own personal crater. Apollo is riddled with tiny spikes of rock and Artemis is slowly sinking into the earth and Aphrodite is just laying on the ground, out cold… for no reason. Demeter is pinned to the ground with a prison of rock. Ares has an earthen axe in his chest and Hermes is laying on the ground screaming in pain, likely due to the fact that his legs are broken in multiple places._

_ Then there was the big three. They were working together but we could tell it was a loosing battle. Just as I thought that, Zeus went down with a vicious backslash from Gaia. Annabeth and Leo looked at me. "what the hell should we do" Leo said in a mild panic. Annabeth took the opportunity to swat the little elf upside the head and say "we help them, obviously."_

_ At this point both Hades and Poseidon were knocked back. I looked over at Annabeth and Leo "we have to buy them a minute, Leo, you and me are going to distract Gaia, Annabeth, you need to go around and help the gods so that they can keep fighting." I explained to them. I could tell that Annabeth agreed to the plan but wanted to be the one to come with me instead, but I didn't give her a chance to argue. I grabbed Leo by the hand, tossed Annabeth all of our nectar and ambrosia, and then ran off towards Gaia with Leo. From there, it was a hard fight. Every strike Gaia made was powerful, and soon, as I was blocking, she threw a left hook and knocked me at least 20 feet away, I struggled to get up, and as I looked over, I saw Leo start coating her in fire and I thought we were succeeding. But then an earthen hand flew out of the torrents of flame and grabbed Leo by his face. Before I could even scream his name, she had crushed his skull in one hand. _

_ Then there was the yelp. The only comfort that I had to look back on was that it happened quick. As I looked over to the gods I saw where the sound came from. There was Annabeth, Impaled and in the air by a spike of stone. And in that moment, something inside of me snapped. I only saw red, and the only thing that I knew was the need to kill and the need to protect. A Feral growl emanated from my throat as I stalked over to the laughing form of Gaia. Her Laughs were cut short as a spike of ice impaled itself in her side. I drew Anaklusmos from where it lay in the earth. Gaia had a victorious grin on her face as she turned to look at me, as if the spike in her side meant nothing, but I would teach her, show her the pain that she put me through, put Annabeth through, and every single other demigod that died today._

_ "well look at what we have here," she sneered at me, "A useless demigod who couldn't even save the ones he loved, not his friends, not the love of his life, Not even his poor, poor parents." After she said that I screamed in rage, I felt that familiar tug in my gut, but this time it felt different, like it had with Akhlys in Tartarus. The smile soon left Gaia's face as she realized that she couldn't move, then her expression turned to a look of horror as she realized that it was me controlling her. "this has gone on long enough," I said, my voice deadly calm, like the calm before the storm. "this is where it ends, where you end. I'm gonna make you feel just as much pain, just as much desperation as me, and only when you beg for death, am I going to give it to you. Because you have taken everything from me. Now, you're gonna learn the price of that pain."_

_ Just as I finished saying that, I started to heat and cool the Ichor in her blood, as her screams filled the air, a hurricane formed around us lifting us into the air. Soon Gaia is begging for me to end it, I form a spike of ice on the ground and then use the air currents to force her down onto it, killing her just like Annabeth. As I lowered towards the ground, Gaia began to crumble into a white dust instead of the usual gold. She was fading. The gods took this as a sign to celebrate even more because it meant that they never had to face her again. But soon, we all learned that this was the worst possible outcome, that losing the war would have been better than her fading. After only two weeks of peace, the world began to crumble in a very literal sense. Due to the fact that the earth was the natural buffer between Tartarus and the mortal world, everything fell apart. Earthquakes began to riddle the world, and from the cracks created, the demons of hell began to pour through. The Mist soon failed as the attacks became too much for it to handle. Mortals began a global panic, riots ensued. The demigods were the first to die off. As the mortals blamed them for everything, that's how Reyna and the others died. As they had set up a defensive line around a relief camp, the mortals turned on them and, in their rage, gunned down their only line of defence mercilessly. The world was ending, It's taken a couple years, buts it's ending all the same._

**Flashback End**

And that's how I ended up here, running through the remnants of Manhattan. The Olympians have made a final summons, calling me from the small camp that is slowly getting smaller. The only reason that I had been able to go on so long on this hell on earth faded only last year, Hestia, the one who gave me hope and believed that I could make it because I had given her hope so long ago in the titan war. She was so, so shy, and yet it never stopped her from being kind and caring. That's what I loved so much about her. But now she is gone, and I'm alone once more.

As I come up to the empire state building, I see that there is no one guarding the gateway to Olympus. I wasn't expecting the usual doorman, but I thought that there would be at least someone here to make sure that the monsters and stuff didn't get in. I reach behind the desk and find the key hidden in the false bottom of the middle drawer. I insert the key into the slot on the elevator and begin my ascent to Olympus. I notice that the music on the elevator has changed since I was last here. "Seriously Apollo, is this some kind of fucking joke to you." I say to myself as I remember the song and hear its lyrics. (A/N, it's how far we've come by matchbox 20)

As the song ends, the elevator stops and the doors open for me to see Olympus for what oddly feels like the last time. I begin to walk towards the throne room and as I look around, I begin to feel even more depressed. I begin to brood on the fact that this probably could have all been avoided if I hadn't lost my temper – NO! I can't keep thinking like that, it isn't what Hestia or Annabeth would have wanted. I snap myself out of my train of thought as I come upon the doors to the throne room. I steeled my nerves, took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors and walked into the room.

**A/N: I just want to say that this is my first time posting a fanfic or story... ever. as the name implies I don't think that I am entirely the best at writing so any tips are also helpful. I want to say that any and all criticism is appreciated and entirely welcome. I also want to say that the concept for this opening chapter isn't entirely my own. I read something similar to what I wrote in another percy jackson crossover fanfiction. I would be giving the author credit for the chapter idea however it seems to have slipped my mind as to what the story or author is named. I do remember that it was a percy jackson and lord of the rings crossover. anyways, thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Travel Arrangements

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has looked at this fanfic so far. I know that its really short and not really the best, but I was having some confidence issues about writing and now that I see that there are over 200 views in less that 2 weeks, I am feeling a lot better about myself.**

**On another note. I started this fanfic with a clear route in mind for how I wanted this whole thing to happen. But I feel that my original plan isn't going to make this story very long, or very enjoyable. Because of this, I want to ask for your guys' opinions on a few things as this story goes. This being said, the first issue I've been having that I would like to bring up is the pairing. When I started this, I wanted it to be a PercyxVelvet pairing, but now that I've been re-watching the series so I don't screw anything up I have begun having doubts about who I want. This is why I am going to ask for your opinions on the matter. The current pairing options and the reasons behind them are;**

**PercyxVelvet – I want to do this one because I think that it would be a good one to make Percy's character open up a bit more. Velvet is a very shy and friendly, forgiving kind of character. This would remind Percy of Hestia and the relationship that they had. Him being the hot-headed protector and her being the one that grounds him (both literally and metaphorically)**

**PercyxPyrrha – I want this one because of the heavy Greek note in the entirety of Pyrrha. Even her name is Greek in origin. I am going to make her speak Greek and have Mistral be like Remnants Greek equivalent and Atlas the roman one. This is something that I am going to make Percy take note of no matter what happens. I just feel that it would be great for them to be a couple because this would give Percy an immediate sense of home and the life he used to have while also moving forward with his life.**

**Anyways, these are the pairings that I am thinking of. They probably won't happen for a few chapters yet but I am also going on a bit of a writing binge and am currently downing an entire pot of coffee on my own…. Probably not healthy but whatever, college is done for now and I can do what I want. Also, please send in any OC's so I can make other teams for the tournament and other things in the fanfic. When sending them in I need a few details about them. **

**Name:**

**Race: (if a faunus, what type and what is their animal trait)**

**Kingdom**

**A bit of a backstory. You don't need to make a full thing if you don't want to. But at least something for me to go off of please. I can fill in the blanks.**

**Personality:**

**Weapon:**

**Combat specialties: (Speed, heavy hitter, marksman etc.)**

**Aura colour and amount:**

**Semblance:**

**Combat clothes: (armour, footwear, combat skirt according to Ruby and Weiss, etc.) whatever you want.**

**Now that I've written so much and probably bored you all to death and scared you away from the story, Imma shut up and let you get back to the actual thing you came here to read. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.**

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus rasped out upon my entry. "I am glad that you could make it in time. There is something important that we must do. You may like it, or you may not, but you have no choice." Zeus paused, whether it was for his usual dramatic effect or because he needed to catch his breath, I don't know. Before I could think more on it Zeus continued. "We have failed. We have failed the world, each other, and life itself." I was in complete shock at what Zeus had just said. Zeus was the most prideful of the gods, and for him to admit failure was something else entirely. But recent years have made me bitter.

"No shit. What made you notice that one Sherlock" I responded in my old sarcastic manner. "I don't know if you've noticed but I've been fighting for my life since the age of 12 and quite frankly, you've failed at a lot of things. The world is literally ending and I've lost every SINGLE PERSON I'VE EVER LOVED, BECAUSE YOU, ZEUS, COULDN'T SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE AT THE BEGINNING OF BOTH WARS!"

The gods just sat there in their thrones, in a complete shock. Even though the very world was ending, they never expected anyone to shout at them like I did. "He's right you know" I whirled around and reached for my sword as I heard a feminine voice behind me speak, only to remember that Hephaestus disappeared with all my weapons and armour at the beginning of the meeting. I immediately calmed down as I saw a face, I never thought I would see again, Katie Gardener. "Hey Percy" She said smiling towards me. But it didn't fool me. I could see that the smile never reached her eyes. That the fun, happy go lucky daughter of Demeter has lost just as much as I have, that she felt the same pain and bitterness that I felt. She had four wicked looking scars that ran from the top of her right shoulder to the middle of her ribs of the left side, as if swiped across her back by a hellhound while shielding someone, which is exactly what had happened the last time that I saw her. But she also had a lot of new ones that ran all over her arms and one on her face, and I could only assume that there were more underneath her clothes, along her torso. We both crossed the room and embraced each other in a bone-crushing hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you here Katie" I whispered into her ear. We puller apart as she looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm pretty sure I have a good Idea, Percy"

After that we both smiled a bit, A genuine smile. We were glad that we weren't the only demigods left, we weren't alone, we had each other to lean on. We both turned to face the gods and clasped our hands together, letting each other know that no matter what happens now, we face I together. What surprised us when we faced the gods, was that Zeus looked genuinely upset.

"We know, I know that we have wronged every single person in **this** world, that we have failed in far too many ways, but we will not fail you." This left both me and Katie confused, but I didn't miss the way that Zeus had stressed the word **this**. We both looked at each other, and I went to speak up but Zeus cut me off before I could. "we are all fading, not now but soon. We have decided that instead of holding onto what is left of our lives, we are going to give the both of you a chance at life. There is another world, one that is very similar to ours in some ways, and very different in others. The Fates will take care that you are prepared and know what you have to in order to survive in this new world."

Now we were really confused, What the hell does he mean by another world. "do you think that he's finally lost it?" I whispered leaning into her ear. As she was giggling from my comment there were three flashes from behind us. Before I could say anything smart Katie stomped on my toes to shut me up.

"What he speaks is the truth child" three voices spoke in unison with their usual raspy tone.

"I think the last time anyone had the right to call me or Katie here a child was before you three decided to bend us all over the table without the courtesy of lube." I shot off with a glare.

The reaction was immediate, Apollo was on the floor laughing along with Hermes, Artemis had a smirk, and Athena's usually stoic expression was now in a full-blown smile. Zeus and Poseidon looked appalled all of the others were in various states of giggling and laughter. The Fates themselves also had varying reactions. Atropos and Clotho were both laughing at their sister while Lachesis looked Furious as it is actually her job to give out the fates of mortals while her sisters give and take their lives.

"haha, laugh it up. In the meantime, I'll remind you gods that if you had all, save a few, decided to swallow your pride and act, then this wouldn't have happened. I may make Perseus' fate but your screwups are your own" Lachesis stated, sobering up those who were laughing and making the mood in the room very somber.

At this point, Hephaestus returned with our equipment and handing it back to us. He looked much weaker than when he had taken it. I could only imagine that his state was from the fact that he used his powers to do something to our armour and weapons. As I was wondering what he had done, as if reading my mind, which I guess he probably did, began speaking. "I have modified your weapons and armour in order for it to match the world that you are going to. Percy, both your trident and sword are the same weapon and can transform if you want it to. They also turn into a longbow. I'll leave it up to you to figure out how. I have also modified your shield so that it turns into a Gauntlet. And duplicated it because I know that you are ambidextrous. This way, you have a shield ready for either arm and can just switch which arm your sword is in." He then turned to Katie. "I have turned your scythe into an autoloading heavy-crossbow. You can still fire the crossbow while it is in the scythe form, but it will have a lower firing rate. I have also repaired and modified your armour for more coverage and higher mobility." As he said that, I looked over at Katies new armour set. It looked like a traditional Greek style, but it went farther to cover her shoulders and upper arms with interlocking plates of metal over a layer of leather. My own armour was a simple spartan design as well as my shield.

"wait a second… I'm terrible with a bow. When is it ever a good Idea to give me a bow?" I stated; confusion etched on my face. Then Artemis spoke up. "we are going to use what power we can to bless the both of you, to help you survive in the world to come. You'll understand what we mean when you get there." After saying that, Artemis came up to both Katie and I, placed a hand on the both of us. A short second later we both glowed a light silver. As it faded away, she began to speak again. "with this blessing, you both now have the potential to become great archers, and no longer have dyslexia. You will also be better at keeping yourselves hidden, heightened senses, able to see in the dark. To explain these abilities in the world you are going to, I am going to turn the both of you into beings known as Faunus. Faunus are people with these heightened abilities that also show an animal trait like a tail, or wings, or even fangs. But be warned, Faunus in this world are treated as second class citizens in this world. Think of them as coloured people back in the 40's and 50's. So, what feature would the both of you like, they don't have to be the same."

Me and Katie both looked at each other. "well you've been awfully quiet for the meeting; what feature do you think we should get?" I asked Katie.

"I think that we should pick a feature that could be useful in any situation. I think that I am going to go with serpent after my mother. Being able to spit venom at people should help me a lot out there. Plus, serpents are on of my mothers sacred animals." She responded, a bit happily at the last remark.

I paused for a second to think, "If I chose for a set of wings, would it be at all possible that I could have them able to retract into my back?" I asked Artemis. She paused for a second to think. "I don't see why not, but it will be a painful process for the first bunch of times you would do it." She responded thoughtfully.

Immediately after she said that, I looked at her and gestured to the long scar running from the top of my left eyebrow to just past the corner of my lip and said "does it really look like pain is an issue to me at this point in my life?" Artemis smiled at me knowingly and asked, "what kind of wings would you like Percy?"

"Would I be able to have crow wings, please."

"that shouldn't be an issue. Before that though, Hephaestus, would you please put slits on the back of Percy's armour so that he may take his wings out during combat?" Artemis asked looking towards the God she had spoken to. He waved his hand towards me and then said, "it is already done."

Artemis then grabbed both of us by the shoulders, and looked at us in the eyes with more emotion, and care than I have ever seen come from one of the gods. It was at this moment that I realised that this, this was going to be the last time I ever saw any of them, that in doing this they were taking the last of their power and in their dying breath, saving our lives. What I did next Surprised even myself. I pulled Artemis into a hug. "Thank you, for doing this. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. You were always one of my favorite gods, may you find your peace in the void" I whispered into her ear. We pulled ourselves apart and she looked me in the eyes. "Prepare yourselves, it is going to hurt while your bodies grow and adapt to the new parts." After she said that, I felt a blinding pain coming from the back of my ribs, I fell to my knees as I could feel my back tearing open in two long slits. As I leaned forward, I felt a new weight pulling me forward. As this was happening, I could hear Katies groans of pain as her new fangs forced her old canines out and grew in place. She was also holding her neck in pain as the venom sacs grew inside her body.

After the pain stopped, I stood back up and looked over at my new wings. For some reason I knew exactly how to use them and put them into my back. I looked at Artemis puzzled. She must have guessed what I was about to ask because as I opened my mouth she just smiled and nodded at me. "Holy shit that fucking hurt!" Katie said, her voice raspy and slightly higher pitched than normal. I looked at her and smiled as I tickled the back of her neck with some of my feathers. Her totally fun response was to swat me upside the head. After that, we both started to practice retracting our animal parts. It was painful, like Artemis said it would be, but it wasn't as bad as it was growing them.

As we were practicing with our Faunus traits, Zeus began speaking to us again. "It is time that we bring this meeting to a close. We have enough power between all of us to give you both one more blessing each. Any more and we won't be able to send you away. Pick a God or Goddess and if they haven't yet faded, they will grant you their blessing. The Fates will then give you the knowledge that you need, and we will send you to Remnant, the new world."

I looked over to Apollo, and he smiled to me. "I would like it if Apollo gave me his blessing. I believe that it will be one of the ones with the widest range of abilities. It should help us survive the most." After I said that, Apollo came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I began to glow golden and when it faded away, he began to list off the abilities that I would get from it. "My blessing has a lot of abilities that go with it, but not many of them are very powerful. These include, better skills at archery, it has also combined with the fact that your father is a sea god, this means that when you sing, people will become entranced and put there guard down. You also heal slightly faster than normal, can't get sick, you will also be able to slightly predict your opponent's moves in battle. That last one should be one of the more useful ones." By the time he was finished I had a wicked smile on my face. Apollo went back to his throne and then everyone looked to Katie to see what she wanted for her blessing. She looked thoughtful for a second and then smiled. "May I have the blessings of Asclepius, the God of medicine and healing?" Apollo simply smiled and then flashed out to grab his son. After a few seconds he came back and Asclepius gave Katie the blessing. In short, she is now really good at healing others and can make almost any medicine if she practices. And given her Demeter powers, she won't really ever run out of herbs to use.

"the time has come for you to go, to live on in our memory." Zeus then looked to the other gods in the room and began chanting in a language older than Greek. Katie and I began to hold hands for comfort as we began to dissolve. At the same time, we began to learn immense amounts of information about Remnant and its history, the white fang, the creatures of Grimm, but I could also tell that there was something that the Fates were leaving out. Just before we finished dissolving into nothingness, the Fates looked at me and said in unison "of course we've left some stuff out. We can't make everything too easy for you, now can we?" With that, we vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX - Wibbly wobbly timey wimey skip – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As we both came to, we realized that we were in a forest. I helped Katie up and began to scan our surroundings. The first thing that I noticed was that there was a rustling in some bushes somewhat near us. As I was focusing on the Bushes, Katie got my attention. "Hey Percy, look at the trees."

"What about them?"

"There are cameras on some of them you dunce."

After Katie pointed that out, we both noticed that the rustling sound got closer, but also that it was coming from multiple directions at once. Immediately, we both went back to back. I leaned back with my weapon at the ready and muttered to Katie so that the cameras wouldn't hear me "we shouldn't use our demigod powers unless it's a last resort." Katie replied by saying "good idea, we can't stand out too much, we need to somehow unlock our aura's and find our semblances." Right after she said that a larger group of what I recall to be Beowolves began stalking out of hiding towards us. "we need a game plan. No shooting, we don't know how long we're gonna be on our own out here." I said confidently. "good point," she told me. "we also shouldn't try to shift our weapons; we don't want to get stuck without a proper weapon or anything."

It was a good think that she said that because that was the first thing that I was going to do… Probably should've thought that through. As I thought that I felt the hairs on the back off my neck stand up. I looked to my left and saw one of the Grimm lunge at me and we both sprang into action. I stepped forward with my right foot, spun to the left and brought my arm down in an arc taking its head off in one swing. Katie turned towards me and shouted "Kneel" as she said that, I kneeled down and she rolled over my shoulder and brought her scythe down and impaled another grim into the ground, killing it. As soon as she was off of me, I sprung up and blocked another slash from a beowolf covered in bones. After I blocked the attempted slash, I swung riptide sideways through the bonelike armour and then laughed. "The white bone stuff is what they think armour is, this is going to be pathetically easy." After I said that, we both began cutting through the Grimm like they are nothing. We danced around each other in a flurry of death. But while this was happening, there was someone else watching on the cameras, trying to puzzle out what this school year is going to be like.

_POV – Ozpin_

I was sitting at my desk going over the transcripts for this year's first year students when Glynda Goodwitch came storming off of the elevator. "Ozpin, you need to take a look at this." As she said that she handed me a data pad. "five minutes ago, the sensors that are in the Emerald Forest began going haywire saying that something big happened, but when I checked the footage, it was just two teenagers laying down." After she said this, I was looking at what was happening and saw them wake up. "Glynda, I need you to take a bullhead and immediately pick these two up. They're either in trouble, or they could be exactly what we are looking for to help us. Either way we need to get them to the school because when night comes soon, they will be in a lot more trouble.

_POV – Percy _

It's been half an hour of non-stop battle and I can honestly say; Grimm are weak but determined. Just as I thought that though what looked like a bony, black, demon elephant burst through the trees. "oooohhhh shit, this is gonna hurt." I stated "Katie, I need you to hold off the small ones while I focus on this Goliath." Luckily, she heard me and didn't get too distracted. "I think they're falling back because the big one showed up" she shouted back. After she said that I Rolled between the tusks of the goliath as it ran past me. As it came to a slow stop, I looked over to Katie and saw that she was right and there were only three Grimm left. After she finished them off, she also turned her attention to the goliath that was facing us both. I faintly heard what sounded like engines in the distance. "Katie, we need to wrap this up soon. I think our ride is almost here" I told her. "If I distract it, can you get on its back and use your scythe to cut its spinal cord. That should kill it rathe quickly." Katie nodded her acceptance of the plan and got ready to climb. It was about to charge but it was going to run at Katie. "Hey! Over here you overgrown hippo!" As I shouted at the Grimm, I threw my sword into one of its eyes. The reaction was immediate. With a mighty roar the beast began a heedless charge to try and kill me. As it passed Katie, she jumped on and began slicing her way up its side. While she did that I jumped to the left and went over its tusks narrowly avoiding many broken bones. Almost right after it passed me the bullhead came into view overhead. As the bullhead prepared to drop someone off to help, Katie killed the massive Grimm and it fell to the ground in a giant heap.

After we had a chance to catch our breath, the bullhead landed and a somewhat tall blonde woman got out and began walking towards us. As we both began to look her over and scan our surroundings for anymore Grimm, Katie leaned over to me and muttered "is that a riding crop that she's holding?" at this point I was confused, I looked into the woman's hands and there it was, a riding crop right there. I leaned over to Katie and replied "yup, it's a riding crop alright. Who does she use it on the pilot?" This comment sent Katie into a fit of giggles. I followed up that comment with another one "that's just fifty shades of fucked up man" at this point we were both laughing. The woman looked at us both confused as to why we were laughing but decided to not comment. Instead she began to introduce herself.

"Good evening, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. I'm a professor at Beacon academy." She stated. Before we could say anything else, she continued. "The headmaster of Beacon would like to have a word with you. If you would please follow me, this bullhead will take us all to Beacon academy. Me and Katie looked at each other and both shrugged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – Timey Skippy – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_POV – Ozpin _

As I was going over the footage of their combat one more time, Glynda walked in with the two teenagers following behind her. The one on the left looked to be a 6'2" male, black messy hair and sea green eyes. His face looked as though he was a battle-hardened veteran with the way he carried himself to the jagged scar running down the entirety of his face, and the other one along his jawline. He wore what looked like an ancient mistral style armour with a heavy duty chest plate, leather and metal plated skirt, grieves that to armoured boots, gauntlets and extra additions on the shoulders that go down to the biceps. On his side was a sword strapped into its sheath. The overall look was pretty intimidating if he tried to be. I don't doubt that whoever he is, he will either be a great ally, or a horrible enemy to have. His partner seemed to be much the same in the way that she carries herself. She is a lot shorter than him, sitting at around 5'9" with light brown hair, slightly tan skin with some freckles, and brown eyes with a greenish tinge to them. Her armour was almost the exact same as the boys except for the fact that it appeared to be built for more speed and flexibility than for durability, but it still looked extremely effective. She carried what now looks like a heavy crossbow strapped to her back.

"I just want to start this off by stating that you aren't in any trouble here. I am simply curious as to how you managed to randomly appear in a secluded forest out of thin air? And then perhaps your names, and where you came from?" I asked looking from one to the other. The boy looked over at me and stared me straight in the eye and then began to speak. "we got into the forest because our family sent us here. The place we were living in was dying from war and everyone was dying. The eldest and most powerful of our people combined their aura's and sent us away, hoping that we would be safe, and live on in their memory." As he spoke, he began to look more somber. When I was about to ask if they wanted to continue or not the girl spoke up. "before you ask, we are fine, we just need some time to come to grips with it. I'll take this moment to introduce us. I am Katie Gardner and this is my cousin Perseus Jackson." When she finished, I took it as my turn to speak. "My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster here at beacon academy. Beacon is a school where we train the next generation of hunters and huntresses. Now" At this point I was cut off by the boy, Perseus, "sorry, but uuuuuhhhhh, what are hunters and huntresses?" he asked. I was personally shocked. How could they not know what hunters and huntresses were? "Are you saying that you have no clue what hunters and huntresses are?" he nodded. "Huntsmen are the people who stand up for those who cannot do it for themselves. They come to combat schools and then eventually academies like this one for years of training before they go out into the world and protect the innocent from the creatures of Grimm" as I finished, I looked back towards the both of them. "If you don't know what a huntsman is, how did your village protect itself from the creatures of Grimm? More importantly, where is your village so that we can help them?" as I finished the question the boy began to look even more bitter if it was even possible.

"Finding our old village is irrelevant now. Everyone there is dead now. It used to be an island between Mistral and Atlas." He told us. Used to be? He must have seen the puzzled look on my face because he continued shortly after. "our leaders, the ones in our village that could use their auras and semblances, had a civil war among themselves a few years back. We had just gotten out of a war with another faction on the island and our leaders were left weak. Then an old enemy struck, someone who had hidden away and gained their allies in secret. The elders didn't want to acknowledge the issue so it just kept getting worse. In the end it was our family that had to fight the war. A lot of people died, but we won. But what we didn't know was that the enemy we were facing had done. She had used her semblance over the earth to tie her life force to the island. When she died, the island began to fall apart, The Grimm began running rampant and killing everybody. We managed to create a safe haven to protect everybody, but in their rage, they blamed us. They said it was our fault because we were different, that we attracted the monsters. So, one day as we were preparing for an assault, we had all of our people out and in ranks. We were prepared to lay down our lives to protect them." He let out a dry chuckle, as if bitter about what happened next. "right after the battle, while we were weak and recovering, the very people we were protecting took their guns and began to shoot us in the back. There were hundreds of us that survived the battles, and the wars. But we never thought we would be gunned down as we fought to save the humans. In the end only me and Katie escaped with our lives. I didn't know that Katie had escaped until today, when I saw her at the meeting of our remaining elders." He finished his story there, but there was something that peaked my interest. Glynda beat me to asking about it as she looked over to them and asked "Humans? Are you saying that you aren't humans?" after she said that the two cousins looked at each other and then nodded. I never expected what happened next.

_POV – Percy_

I was glad with how the stories were going. It truly looked as if they believed me. Of course, it's easier to lie when there is some truth mixed up in there. Now it was time to reveal to the professors that we are both faunus. As I felt the familiar tearing in my back, I could see Katie dislocating her Jaw as her fangs came out. As they looked at her in shock at what she had done, they were completely taken back by the wings that had sprouted from seemingly nowhere on my back. "Is this going to be an issue" I asked giving my best wolf stare. As they looked as my glare they visibly flinched as Ozpin opened his mouth "of course it won't. this is a faunus friendly school as are all others. But some students may be unkind towards faunus. There isn't much we can do about it though, unfortunately." I smiled on the inside as I noticed something in the way he was talking. "Professor, you're talking to the both of us as if we will be attending Beacon this year. How is this possible when we haven't applied? Not to mention the fact that we aren't from any of the kingdoms?" He looked at us and smirked. "I'm glad that you caught onto that, yes, I would like to invite the both of you to attend Beacon starting this year. You are the around the right age to be first years. (**A/N they are both 18 in this fic, meaning that there was about 2 years-ish between the heroes of Olympus and this fanfic**) And don't worry about any of the paperwork or anything. I will get it done. If you accept this offer, I will have anything that needs to be signed sent over to the both of you tomorrow" The man, Ozpin, said. I looked over to Katie and she nodded. I looked back to Ozpin and smiled, putting my wings away. "Professor, you have yourself a deal. But there is also another issue at hand. We have no clothes or money as well." I told him that last part quite sheepishly. He only smiled and reached into his desk as he pulled out four objects. Two of them looked like see through phones and the other two like credit cards. He handed one of each to the two of us and said "the clear one is a scroll. It is used to communicate with each other using the CCT network. The other is a credit card with some Lien on it. Lien is the currency used within the four kingdoms. You can use these to buy new clothes tomorrow morning. I am arranging for you to stay in a hotel room for tonight in Vale and then tomorrow you will fly back in with the rest of the students in the afternoon for the orientation and initiation. This means that you can spend the morning shopping for anything that you might need. Now if that is everything, I have a few things that I need to do before it is too late. Please have a nice night, And I hope that things get better from here on out." After he finished saying that, Professor Goodwitch began to user us towards the elevator. As the doors began to close Katie looked back over her shoulder and shouted "thanks for everything"

Today is winding up to be a somewhat good and bad day. But at least we have food, a bed, and a roof as well as a way to train and be ready for whatever the Fates want us to help with here. With that in mind, Katie and I made our way into town and immediately went to bed after bidding goodbye to Goodwitch because we were going to need our rest for the days to come.

**A/N hey guys. I ended up writing this in a long coffee induced ADD riddled writing binge. I hope that it turned out well. It was pointed out to me that I should make the chapters longer so I am going to work towards that goal. My end goal is that in about 3 chapters the length will be somewhere around 8k – 10k words. On that note, please send in your OC's and your opinions on what the pairings should be. If you want, you can also send in some semblance ideas and reasons why and I'll hold onto them until they are used in a poll and in the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I tried to change it up by doing actual time skips and changing the point of view in order to make it more interesting. Please tell me what you like and don't like so I can keep getting better at writing and ultimately, so that as I get better so does the story. Anyways, have fun and ill catch you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Teams and Initiation

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back. About the last chapter. I think that I am going to make this a PercyxPyrrha fanfic because of how well it would work and as I've re-watched most of the series, I know mostly how I want it to go and it just won't work as well with any other characters. Sorry for making a huge deal of giving you a choice last chapter and then doing this now. I am still accepting OC's seeing as how I haven't actually received any yet. The info I need on them are on chapter 2. Now it's time for the schoolyear to start and for Percy and Katie to get some new clothes. In this chapter, conversation written in **_**Italics**_** is when they are talking in Greek. Anyways, that's enough of me rambling, time for the story. **

**I also just remembered that there is also the legal issues of the disclaimer. So, me living the broke student life, I really don't want a lawsuit. That being said, I do not own RWBY or PJO or HOO. Those belong to roosterteeth and Rick Riordan respectively.**

_POV – Percy _

We woke up relatively early in the morning. It was barely even light out. I guess some old habits die hard. This world seems to be extremely strange though. With the aura and semblance stuff all the way to the fact that the moon is shattered… I mean like, half of the damn thing looks like it just exploded. When I first saw that Katie laughed at the look on my face, then she looked up and was just as confused as me. We talked about it and just decided that we should just deal with it. After we got up, we both had showers, and I just have to say that it being the first shower in almost two years made it one of the most amazing experiences in my life. I could literally hear Katie moan in pleasure as the water started. After we finished showering, it was around 8:30. We got dressed into a single set of clothes that Ozpin had also provided and packed up our armour. Katie suggested that we get everything that we need for life here, go to the orientation at Beacon and then figure out the finer points of our weapons. At this point we both went out for breakfast at the hotel we were staying the night in, then left to look around for some new clothes. We both didn't plan on getting a lot of clothes because the school has uniforms for everyday use. We decided that we were only going to get a handful of regular clothes that could also help in a fight, and something formal, in case there were any such occasions. I personally didn't want to get a suit, but unfortunately, Katie can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

In the end I ended up getting a few sets of regular black jeans, a pair of good combat boots, a few black shirts, both short and long sleeved, and a nice long black leather trench coat. Katie had a few words to say to me about my lack of colour in my wardrobe. I honestly couldn't care less. Katie got a few pairs of black leggings to go with the green tops that she bought. She also purchased a pair of what looked to be convers to complete the look. After all of the shopping was done, the two of us decided to grab an early lunch before getting on the barges that would take us to the school.

"I know that we both saw what the school looks like, but what do you think going there is gonna be like?" Katie asked. "I think it's gonna be like a mix between what camp used to be like, and New Rome. There will be a variety of classes, but there is also probably going to be a sparring class." I thought out loud. "Well maybe we are gonna meet dome really neat people while we are at Beacon. Who knows, maybe I can find myself a cute boy, and you can catch yourself a cute girl. And we can finally move past what happened to bring us here." Katie stated. As soon as she finished saying that, my mood darkened and a scowl made its way onto my face. "Come on, lets get to the airfield, don't want to miss the flight."

On the way over Katie and I began deciding what we were going to tell people about us. "I think we should stick to the exact story that we told Ozpin last night. But we need to pick a relevant Island between Atlas and Mistral." I said, while pulling out a map of remnant and the kingdoms. "well what about that one. No name, out of the way and probably never explored, somewhat near the city of Argos. Speaking of Argos, have you noticed that northern Mistral is really similar to Greece?" Katie asked while pointing to the map. "yes, I find it quite interesting that they are very similar to Greece. I wonder if they also speak Greek?" I wondered aloud. "I suppose we are gonna find out if we ever actually meet someone from Mistral." She told me. I wonder how long that will take.

As our conversation ended, we arrived at the airstrip. We were there a bit early so Katie told me that she was going to go around and meet some people so that we didn't get stuck going to the school not knowing anyone. While she was off on her own, the ship showed up and we began getting on. As I boarded the ship, I noticed a flash of red coming past me as if trying to stay hidden in the crowd. When everyone was on the ship, it seemed that everyone was avoiding me like the plague. I looked around to see if I could find the girl from earlier. Eventually I found her in a corner of the room looking very uncomfortable as a group of people were pressing in and trying to get her attention. As I looked at what was happening, I scowled. I began to stalk my way over. When I got over to the group, they all looked at me wide eyed as I barked out "That's enough! Can't you see that your making her uncomfortable?" After that, they all looked a bit guilty but I continued. "We're all going to the same school. If you want to talk to her. Do it some other time, and not as a mob of crazed idiots." I finished scolding them. After that, they left. Once all of that was over, I turned to the girl they swarmed. "Hi, my name is Perseus, but you can call me Percy" I told her while sticking out my hand to shake. "Pyrrha Nikos" she responded shyly while shaking my hand. "Friendship, A fitting name. The name matches the woman behind it." I stated with a smile. "So where are you from?" I asked. She looked genuinely taken back by how I didn't already know about her. "I'm from Mistral, Argus to be specific." At this point she had a full smile on her face and began playing with her incredibly long hair, as if she was nervous. "Where are you from?" as she said that, she noticed the scowl on my face and began to get worried. "I used to live with my family and friends. We lived on an island, not too, too far from Argus actually. But the island is gone, destroyed by those who were jealous of the people in charge. Everyone else is dead except for me and my cousin." I began to grow quiet as I continued talking, trying not to lose control of myself while telling her our cover story. But at the same time, I felt a pang of guilt over having to lie to this kind girl.

"Hey Percy," Katie called while walking over. "Who's the girl you're talking to?" While Pyrrha turned Katie sent me a quick wink and I scowled at her. "Katie, this is Pyrrha. She comes from Argus." After introducing Pyrrha I looked back at her, "Pyrrha, this is my cousin Katie." The two of them shook hands. "It's nice to meet you." They both told each other. "Pyrrha actually comes from Argus." I informed Katie. "that's actually really cool." Katie told her with a smile. "My cousin and I were actually wondering something about the northern end of Mistral. If you don't mind me asking, what languages do you speak?" She asked Pyrrha. "Well being from Argus most people only speak English, but some people have kept to the city's roots and still learn ancient mistraly." (**totally screwed that up but oh well**) Pyrrha told us. "If it isn't a problem, would you be able to give us an example of ancient mistral? We were wondering if it had any similarities to the native languages of our island." I asked her.

"I don't think that should be an issue. _The language isn't very commonly known though, so I don't think this will help any._" She told us. Me and Katie looked at each other shocked and excited. "_Well it may be more helpful than you may think._" I said while smiling. Pyrrha took a step back and looked baffled. "_You speak the ancient languages?_" She asked us. Katie smiled and told her "_It's actually our first language. Our people used to call it Greek._" Katie and I looked somber at the end of her statement. "_It's nice to know that we aren't the last of everything from home. That there are others that carry the same traditions._" I said trying to lighten the mood. A few seconds later A projection on Goodwitch came on the screens around the barge and she began her little speech. "Hello and welcome to Beacon." She said, with a fairly monotone voice. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor to have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace." "Ooooohhhhh, so that's what terrorism happening all the time is called… peace." I remarked sarcastically. "and as future hunters and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." Goodwitch continued. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She finished. After she was done, a boy ran past us, dropping some puke on a poor blonde girls' shoe. While that was going on, the ship began to make its final approach to the academy. I began to laugh at the antics of the two girls as the smaller, red haired one, pointed out the vomit on the blonde's shoe and they both began to freak out.

After we landed, the first thing that happened was that the airsick blond boy ran out and immediately threw up in the garbage. As we got out, Katie and I were separated from Pyrrha and we noticed that we had an hour before we had to get to the auditorium for the orientation speech. We both thought that it would be a great idea to get some practice in with our weapon. We went to the open field around the side of the dorms and took out our weapons for a spar. As soon as we both figured out the transitioning capabilities for our weapons and got used to the ways that they shift, we got into a ready stance. We agreed that for the ranged weapons, we would use only regular projectiles, not any of the dust ones, and that there were no powers until we unlocked our aura and semblances.

We both began the battle with our ranged weapons at the ready. As soon as the clock announced that it was 1:00 with a loud toll, we both sprang into action. Katie fired three bolts at center mass and I countered by shooting one of them out of the air and then nocking the other two to the side using my bow. I then fired two arrows back at her. In response, Katie shifted her weapon into its scythe form and shot one of the arrows while blocking the other one. I shifted my bow into a trident and wielded it with two hands and dodged an arrow that Katie shot at me. After she fired the arrow, she sprinted at me hoping to catch me off guard. As I ducked under the arrow, I brought the trident up and blocked her swing. I swung my leg around to knock her off her feet. She raised her leading foot to avoid my kick and then kicked me in the stomach. As I rolled back, I sprang back to my feet. "You've gotten really good. Not many people can hit me nowadays." I said with a smile. "Just be ready because I haven't even begun to warm up yet" she smirked back at me. After that I sprang forward with a lunge and she batted it aside. I used the force of her block and spun my trident around and hit her on the side of the knee. As she stumbled to the side, I lashed out to kick her when she fired a crossbow bolt at me and I had to lean back and overextend my right leg while sliding to the ground. She used the opening to smash her scythe on the top of my foot and spring back up to her feet. She then went for the win and brought the scythe down on my in a powerful swing. I reacted, and brought up my left hand and turned my gauntlet into a large spartan-style shield. As the scythe hit the shield Katie was thrown off balance and began to stumble forward and I took the chance to get up off of the ground. When she had finally regained her balance and turned around, I had riptide in its sword form and my shield at the ready. Then the fight got really interesting, but we were both also holding back because there was no nectar or ambrosia to heal us if we got hurt. We were both a flurry of slashed, parries, and stabs as we went around the field trying to find an opening. Then I did something to change it up, causing Katie to lose her momentum. As she swung, instead of blocking, I ducked under her blade while tossing my sword into the air. After that I spun around her, put the shield in my left hand away and took out the one on my right. I punched her in the back using the shield and stopped my spin. As she fell down, I caught Anaklusmos and pointed it to the back of her neck with a smug grin on my face. "I win" I told her. "It was a great match though." I continued while helping her to her feet. We noticed that the fight had gone on for around forty minutes and decided that we should get to the auditorium.

Once we arrived at the auditorium, we decided to try and find a somewhat open area to get some space. I also wanted to find Pyrrha again to talk some more. She seemed like an interesting person. We eventually found an open space next to the short red-haired girl and the tall blonde that was with her on the barge. At this point the smaller girl was freaking out about apparently exploding and then a white-haired girl began to tear into her. At this point I got fed up, "Hey, step off her why don't ya?" I told her. "whatever she did, she said she was sorry and she's trying to make up for it so stop being such a dick." At this point her face was almost as red as the red-heads hood. "How dare you talk to me like that!?" she shouted at me. "Do you know who I am? I deserve better than this!" she stomped her foot at the end of her little tantrum. At this point I smiled smugly, "I haven't the slightest clue. But judging by the way you act like you own everything in the world I am going to take a guess and say that you're daddy's little girl, and that your rich parents gave you whatever you wanted." I quickly told her. "And this isn't your home anymore. You don't own anyone here. You have no right here, everyone is equal. So shut up, and back of." I growled out at the end. After that she stormed off talking to herself about how I'm ungrateful for what her family does. Whatever, like I could care any less. After all of that happened, I turned around and stuck both my hands out for the girls to shake. "sorry about that. Entitled people really get on my nerves. My name is Perseus, pleasure to meet you." I told them while smiling at them. "Hey, I'm Ruby." "And I'm Yang, thanks for helping my sister out there. Welcome to Beacon." I was still smiling at them as I took in their introductions. "It was my pleasure to help out. And right back at ya." I was cut off before I could continue by someone clearing their throat at the mic to get everyone's attention. I turned to pay attention to what was happening. "I'll… keep this brief," Professor Ozpin said while pushing up his glasses. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy." At this point, I raised my eyebrow at his statement. Was he trying to inspire? Or weed out those who aren't fully committed yet? My thoughts were cut off by Ozpin continuing. "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After that cheery speech, Professor Goodwitch came up to the mic. "you will gather in the ballroom tonight, and tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." After the teachers left the stage. Everyone began to file out of the room to go do whatever until it was time to go to bed. I said later to Yang and Ruby and then went with Katie to leave the room.

On our way out, we ran into two people who were standing up for a shy, rabbit eared faunus girl. They were both trying to get a really tall buff looking guy with a mace to back off. The problem was, that there were three other guys with him helping to bully the poor girl. Katie and I looked at each other, and went in to help her out as well. "Ill get her out of there. You grab the other two and make sure we aren't followed. We'll meet you at the same spot we trained." Katie told me. At that, we both split off and began to carry out our plan. As I came over, I grabbed the two people helping us and moved them to the end of the hallway, making sure that the three of us were always between the group and Katie. After I saw Katie disappear around one of the corners, I kept us there for a few seconds longer and then Finally let the bullies through. After they left, I looked over at the two people and saw that they looked incredibly similar. I could swear that they were identical twins, but there was something off. One of them was slightly different, I just couldn't tell how. Eventually, the on the left broke the silence by introducing themselves. "Hey, thanks for the help back there. I don't think it would've ended well if no one else stepped in. I'm Katherine Halsey, you can call me Kat." She said with a smile. "and this silent one over here is my twin brother Cameron. But he goes by Cam" Her voice was nice, one of those kind voices that aren't too high or low. While I thought this, her brother, Cam, stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Thanks for the help there." He said in a surprisingly deep voice. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you friend take her." After he said that, I quickly shot up and started to walk away, "follow me and I'll show you. After that they began to follow my brisk pace out of the building.

Five minutes later I found Katie and the faunus girl laughing and blushing as they talking. 'I never knew Katie liked girls like that.' I thought to myself. 'doesn't really matter though. As long as she is happy.' As we walked up, I called out to Katie so that she wasn't surprised and stabs me accidentally. We quickly got over to her and sat down in the grass as a group and began to talk to each other. The faunus girl, who introduced herself as Velvet, was actually a second-year student. "So why were you letting them pick on you? As a second-year, I would assume that you are capable of laying out a group of jackasses like that." I asked her, trying to figure out why she endures the torture if she doesn't have to. I got my answer from her shortly after. "I don't like hurting people. Too many people are hurt by the violence between faunus and humans, and I refuse to be a part of that pointless, never ending cycle." She told us. "It's a very noble thing to do," Katie reassured her. "Sticking to your beliefs like that. Most people would give in to the violence. If you ever need an escape from them, I'm sure that everyone here, right now, are willing to let you stay with them. Am I right?" After Katie finished, there was a chorus of yes's and for sure's. then Velvet looked at all of us and asked a question that she wanted the answer to. "Why did you all stand up for me?" she asked the group. At this point the twins were the first to answer, talking about how they don't like to see discrimination, and how it's wrong to treat a person as any less just because of an animal trait. While they were doing this, Katie looked over at me, her eyes asking a silent question. I nodded to her and then turned towards the group and gave our answer. "we did it because no one should ever be bullied or discriminated just because of who they are." I told them. After I stopped, Katie continued where I left off. "We also did it because we are also faunus." After she said that. I looked around to make sure that we were alone, then winced slightly as my wings sprouted from my back. While that happened, Katie unhinged her Jaw so that her fangs could come out, and then she spit some of her Drakon-like, acidic poison at one of the benches nearby. A hiss was heard as steam began to curl up from the bench as it quickly began to melt. I quickly stretched my wings before putting them away so that no one would see. When I looked back at the group, I couldn't help myself as me and Katie both began rolling on the ground laughing our asses off at their faces. Their jaws had practically hit the ground, and their eyes were as wide as dinner plates. After that we just relaxed and hung out for the rest of the day and into the night, then settled down and went to sleep. I can't wait for the initiation tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – Fancy Schmancy Time skip – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

As I woke up, I looked around and noticed that so far it was just me and Katie waking up. I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was only 6:00 in the morning. We still had another hour before everyone had to wake up. We both chose to get a head start on our day and began to get ready. We both went through our morning routines with our pyjamas on. We went to get breakfast. The kitchen staff that were serving that day looked at us funny for it but I don't care. It's only 6:30 AM. I'm not getting dressed yet. After breakfast, it was about quarter to 7 when we went back to the ballroom to pack up our stuff. As we walked in, I saw that some more people had woken up, including Pyrrha. We both looked at each other and smiled. I waved at her and she waved back, then got back to packing up her own things. I took that as my cue to go and do the same thing. After most of my things were packed, I took a shower and got dressed in my usual clothes that would go under my armour and Katie did the same thing. After that, we brushed our teeth and went through the absolute last of our packing before heading out to the armoury for us to grab our kit.

We both got to the armoury shortly before everyone else did, which is fine by me because yesterday, it looked like almost everyone else didn't actually wear armour into combat. They only put their weapons into the lockers. This means that we both needed more time to get ready. After We both finished getting our armour on, Katie decided to go straight to the cliffs while I wanted to wait around and see Pyrrha again before the initiation. Before she left, we both came to the agreement to try and be on the same team. It only took a minute after Katie left for me to find Pyrrha, she was at her locker putting her own armour on. It was actually a relief to me to see that she wore real armour into combat, even if it didn't entirely cover all of her body. As I walked over to her, she looked as if she was having a tiny bit of trouble with the corset backing to her chest piece. I quickly walked over to her. "hey Pyrrha, need a hand there? You look to be having some troubles." I greeted her with a crooked half smile. She blushed and looked back at me with a smile on her face. "That would be lovely, thank you Percy. Usually I don't have trouble with it, it just appears to have knotted after I put it on." she turned around as she was talking to me to give me access to the corset. As I was fixing it, I began to do it up the rest of the way for her, when I got to the top my fingers lightly grazed the middle of her back. 'did she just blush?' I thought to myself. 'no, I can't think like that. I can't open up after everything that's happened. Plus, it was probably just my imagination.' After that thought finished, the white-haired girl came by and began grabbing stuff from the locker next to Pyrrha's.

The girl began talking to Pyrrha and pretending I didn't exist, so I politely stepped of to the side so that I wasn't intruding too much on her conversation. Then the topic of teams came up. "so Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you'd like to be on?" the white-haired girl said. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual. Such as yourself." She finished. After that Pyrrha hummed in thought before responding. "I'm not sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." She said, while glancing shyly over to me. 'what's that about?' I thought to myself. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could be on a team together" said the walking snowflake. She looked like she was planning something. "well that sounds grand." Pyrrha told her. Though I could tell that it was somewhat forced. She really didn't want to be in this conversation. As I thought that, a rather tall blond guy cut between the two and began talking to the ice queen. I took this as my chance to swoop in and save Pyrrha from stupidity. "Don't worry about them. There are always gonna be people who fawn over others for their achievements. By the way, why does everyone know who you are? It's kinda creepy if you ask me." I asked Pyrrha. She seemed to light up at the fact that I didn't even know why she was famous, but before she could respond, the white-haired girl, who's name I now know as Wiess, cut in after getting rid of the blond, who I think said his name was Jaune at some point. "Look, whoever you are. Do you have the slightest clue who you're trying to talk to?" she asked me in her usual snobby way. "not really, although I would get to know her better if you so happened to stop rudely cutting into our conversations because I am trying to get to know her." I quickly shot back at her. She looked at me in shock before talking again. "This, is Pyrrha." Pyrrha smiled shyly at me, damn, I really like her smile. I felt myself slightly blush. 'bad Percy, no relationships' I scolded myself. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at sanctum" Wiess said smugly, as if it was going to drive me off. "Never heard of it." I told her. Weiss then huffed "She's won the Mistral regional tournaments four years in a row. A new record." She stated, getting louder at the end. I smirked, "Is that supposed to mean anything to me? So what, she won a few tournaments and now you think she's too good to talk to me, a lowly man?" I said while smiling. Then I turned to Pyrrha, "Congratulations on the wins by the way, and the record. Although I think that it's a bit late" I laughed at the end. At this point, Wiess was fuming. She looked as if steam might come out of her ears. "YES! You shouldn't talk to her. She is far more experienced and capable than you." She shouted at me. I sighed and looked at her darkly. "If it's experience that means that I can't talk to her, princess, then you shouldn't be talking to anyone. You've been spoon-fed everything in your life, you know nothing of hardship." I growled out while undoing my chest plate. As I pulled it off Pyrrha gasped as she saw the scars that Marred my once handsome body. Wiess looked as if she would be sick. "This, is what experience looks like. The fight for survival. To be on the front lines, knowing that each and every day, might be your last. That the life you live isn't yours and that you are just a pawn of the people." I scolded her and then went to put my chest plate back on. "you know nothing of my experience, of my pain. And I'll be damned if after all the things that have happened in my life, I give up a friend because some spoiled brat said so." At this point I had calmed down a little. "I'll see you at the launch pads Pyrrha" I told her, forcing a smile. And with that, I left the two stunned girls in silence. As I walked away, I heard Jaune approach again and began flirting with the two.

I quickly came up to the cliff that we were all told to line up at. I was standing on a metal platform next to Katie and I looked at her and then gestured towards the platforms underneath us. "Think it's going to launch us into the air? I bet you $10 that they do." I told her. "That isn't a fair bet, it's pretty obvious that's what it does. You bring your grappling arrows?" she asked me. "Nope, I felt like scaling every single cliff we came across. Of course I brought the damn arrows." I replied sarcastically. Before we could continue our conversation, Ozpin began talking to us. "For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." When he finished, Professor Goodwitch continued. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." At this point, Ruby made a whimpering sound. Before she could say anything, Ozpin spoke again. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby made more whimpering sounds. I'm starting to feel really bad for her. She seems really shy near new people and she knows almost no one. "That being said, the first person that you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished his speech about teams. After that everyone began commenting on their thoughts. Poor Ruby looked like she was going to have a meltdown. Before I could put in my own two cents, Ozpin began telling us our objective in the forest. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." He said grimly. I personally sniggered at the comment while looking towards Katie. It seems she has the same thoughts as me because she was giggling too. Before we could say anything, Ozpin continued. "you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished. At this point, he proceeded to ignore the only question that someone was going to ask, and began giving instructions to start the initiation. "Good, now take your positions" everyone got into lowered stances to prepare for the upcoming air travel. I was not going to use my wings for this. Before anyone could say anything else, I was launched into the air.

As I flew through the air, I twisted my body to look at the people behind me so I could keep an eye on Katie. As I looked, I noticed that she was going far away from me, but I also saw that Kat was coming very close to myself and her brother towards Katie. Once I had taken notice of my friends' general directions, I turned back around and pulled out my bow as well as an arrow with a steel cable attached to it. I fired the arrow into the trunk of an incoming tree. The arrow sunk deep into the wood and I began to spin around the tree as the cable caught and I made my way to the ground. After I landed, I climbed into the tree to collect my arrow and to find my direction. After location the general area of the temple, I began to make my way there. On my way I began to hear a lot of gunfire. 'I need to help whoever that is.' I thought to myself while I began running towards the noise. 'I also need to find a partner, maybe this person is on their own too.' After that thought, I came to a small clearing and found Kat on her own. She was holding her own with her sickle sword and shield, but she was surrounded by ursai. I pulled out my bow and fired into some of the Grimm while charging forward. Once I was close enough, I turned my bow into its trident form and began cutting down and impaling the Grimm, buying Kat a chance to get out of the deathtrap. I quickly ducked underneath a swing from a particularly determined ursa when a shield blocked the strike and then a blade cut the head off of the Grimm. After that happened, we began working together to take down the remaining Grimm. There was eventually only one left, but before we could kill it, a girl dressed in a pink skirt tackled it and wrapped her arms around its neck, driving it in the direction of the temple. A boy with long hair and green clothes began sprinting after the two while screaming "NORAAA!" At this point I was really confused and looked over to Kat. "Did that just actually happen?" I asked her. "If you mean a hyperactive girl stole an ursa then yes… yes it did." She told me. After that she smiled and looked back at me. "Thanks for saving me, by the way. I guess this makes us partners." "I guess it does." I told her. "Come on, we should probably make our way to the temple now. Nice sword, does it do anything else?" I asked her, wanting to know how she fought. "The sword also turns into a hand crossbow and the shield turns into a matching sword." She informed me. "What do you use?" "I use a sword that turns into a bow and a trident, and both my gauntlets turn into shields." I informed Kat. She had a wicked grin on her face by the end.

Just before we made it into the clearing that had the temple, Kat looked over to the right and saw that Pyrrha was in trouble. She was being chased by a Death Stalker and it was catching up to her, but she looked like she could outrun it, the problem was that there was a second one coming at her from her flank, and it was about to get her. "We need to help her." Kat told me. "I'll divert the flanking one and then you can help me kill it. She should be able to outrun the first." I shouted back at her, because I already ran off to help. I didn't wait for a response, I simply went and shot in front of Pyrrha just as the second Grimm was about to stab down on her with its stinger. I dove and grabbed the tail, tackling it to the side, and throwing the Grimm off. Pyrrha stopped to give me a hand but I looked over to her and told her "Don't! My partner and I can take care of this one, there are others in the clearing that can help you." She looked hesitant until Kat came out of nowhere and stabbed into two of its eyes with her dual-swords, and tore out some of its eyes. I had to let go of the tail to not get thrown, after that the Grimm thrashed to the side. Pyrrha began to lead the other Grimm away so that we didn't get overwhelmed. "Be careful Percy!" she called back to me while she ran, stalker on her heels. After she was gone, I looked over to my partner and said, "We need a new plan of attack. This thing is tougher than I thought it was." She glanced back at me. "It's a lot weaker on its stomach, if we can lift it up a bit then maybe someone can stab it in the head from the bottom, but who else is there?" she said back to me. At this moment, Katie showed up with her new partner, Cameron. "Hey Percy." Katie said to me while Cam said hi to his sister. "What are the odds of our partners being these two huh?" she somewhat asked me. "No time for that Katie, we have a plan to take this thing down." I responded strictly. "What's the plan then Perce?" Cameron asked me. Before I could answer, we all had to dodge out of the way of the, now recovered, Grimm. "I am going to block its pincers with my shield, then pin its tail." I shouted to the group. "Then you and your sister knock the Grimm upwards to expose the belly," the twins nodded in understanding. "then I want you, Katie, to use your scythe to stab it through the head from underneath." After I finished, everyone shouted their assurances of the plan. My teammates scattered to the side so that the Grimm could focus on me. As it ran towards me, I stepped to one side and activated my shield while shoving it into the left pincer, jamming it open. It quickly whirled around to face me again, taking a snap with its right claw. I pulled the same maneuver and now it couldn't use its claws. I had to jump back after that to avoid getting stabbed by the tail. Once I was clear, I pulled out my trident and went forward, as soon as it reared its tail back to strike, I jumped forward. I used its bone armour on its back like a springboard and lunged at the tail and stabbed clean through it, pinning it to a tree behind it. As it lifted its head up slightly to roar in pain, the twins ran forward and knocked it upwards with their shield and weapon to push it further upwards "Now Katie!" I shouted at her. She lunged forward and spun her scythe in a flourishing motion to build up momentum and then brought it up in a deadly, underhanded sweep. It cut through the soft underbelly like a hot knife through butter. The blade went straight into its brain, killing it almost instantly. As it collapsed, the three pulled their weapons, and selves out from underneath the Grimm. I then jumped down into the group.

After that intense fight, I looked over at Katie and we came to a silent agreement, we would never underestimate the bigger Grimm again. That could have gone south very quickly. After that was over, I looked at the group. "It's good to see you two." I said with a smile on my face. "If you didn't show up when you did, we would have been in some serious trouble." After that, Katie laughed at me. "It is so like you to just dive right into a fight and then regret it Percy. You haven't changed." She said through the laughs. I playfully hit her arm for her comment. "Okay, the temple is just in that clearing, lets go" she said while still smiling. As we entered the clearing, it looked like a battle had been somewhat fought here. There were giant feathers in the ground, and a huge chunk of shattered ice in the middle of the field. "Well at least it looks like no one died here." Kat said optimistically. After that comment, we all walked up to the temple. I looked over to Katie as we both happened to approach the same kind of piece. "Hey Katie," I said while looking over at her. I picked up the white pawn piece and showed it to her. "Seems pretty fitting for the both of us, right?" I said, smirking at my own dark humor. She quickly smiled back and picked up her own white pawn. "It's a bit of a lifestyle at this point isn't it." She replied with a laugh at the end. "Come on guys" Cam said, while grabbing both of our shoulders. "All we gotta do now is get back to the cliff." After he said that, we heard gunfire coming from the direction we wanted to go, as well as a loud crash, as if someone had just blown up a building or two. We all immediately began to run in that direction with me in the lead.

As we came back up to the cliff with all of the ruins around it, we caught the final seconds of Pyrrha and her group killing the second Death Stalker. I quickly ran over to her. "Pyrrha, I'm glad that you're alright. Nice aim with that shield by the way." I said while smiling. I opened my arms and pulled her into a hug, something that even I didn't think I would do. After a second, we both pulled apart and blushed, hard. I could hear my entire group failing miserably to hold in their laughter at our awkwardness. I sent a quick glare their way to shut them up, it worked on the twins, but it only made Katie laugh harder. "How did things with the other Death Stalker go?" She asked me, concern clearly in her voice. "It went pretty well, right after you led the other one away, Katie and Cam showed up and gave Kat and I a chance to finish it." I told her while gesturing to each person as I said their names. After that, we all became distracted by the sight of Ruby dragging a giant Nevermore up a cliff by its neck using her scythe. "Wow" was all that Jaune could breathe out. I just looked at Katie. "Ruby really needs to sharpen her scythe if she was able to drag it that far before making a cut." She simply nodded and went to say something before Kat cut her off. "I know this is all romantic and everything for you," she said with a smile as Pyrrha and I turned red. "But I really want to eat some lunch, and we are literally this close to finishing." She stated while holding her hand out with her fingers very close together. After that we all made small-talk about how our times in the forest went, while making our way to the end objective.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – Hey look! It's a Time Skip – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

After we got to the top we met up with Ruby and her Group, as we all got to know each other, I learned that the girl in the pink skirt was Nora, and her friend in the green goes by Ren. And on Ruby's group, there is Yang, Wiess, and a nice secret cat faunus named Blake. After we all ate a huge lunch in celebration. Following lunch was the ceremony to announce the teams.

I tuned out of most of the meeting until my name came up. "Percy Jackson, Cameron Halsey, Katie Gardner, Katherine Halsey. The four of you retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forth, you will now work together as Team PCKK (Pack) led by… Percy Jackson" Ozpin announced. After that we were all hugging each other. I was extremely happy that I was in a team with Katie and people we know we can work with, and get along with. As we were celebrating. We missed the group that came after us. It turns out that the four bullies from the day before are together as a group of their own now. Then came the second last team. Ozpin began announcing the next team. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR, (Juniper) led by… Jaune Arc." After that announcement, there was more cheering and Pyrrha sent a congratulatory punch into Jaune's arm, accidentally knocking him over. After that Pyrrha looked really concerned, but got better as Jaune quickly recovered. Their team came over to us to wait for Ruby and the others. Pyrrha quickly hugged me and said "Congratulations on becoming leader, Percy." She then quickly pulled away while blushing and rejoined her teammates. I was forced to wait as the final team was announced. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, (Ruby) led by… Ruby Rose" after that announcement, Yang jumped over to hug her sister, yelling something I couldn't hear from where we stood. After all of the announcements were done, Ozpin finished off with his own comment. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year" he stated while drawing out the n in 'an'

After the lengthy team assignment ceremony, it was basically time for supper and then bed. Unfortunately, this meant that I really didn't have the time to just sit around with Pyrrha and talk like I wanted to do. Also unfortunately, Katie also picked up on that. "aaaawwwwww, it's okay, you can flirt with her the next time we see her." She said while dragging me out of the room by my arm. We then went to our assigned dorm and saw our stuff put into the room already, all we had to do was unpack. "Alright guys, we have two options here. We can either unpack and reorganize the room now and get to sleep in a bit, or we go to bed now cause we're tired, then wake up early tomorrow and do it all then." I stated. "Keep in mind that we also have classes tomorrow morning." After that they quickly thought about it. "I think we should get it over with now" said Cam. "That sounds like a good Idea" Katie agreed. And with that, knowing I wanted to do it now, I told everyone to unpack because it's a majority. It didn't take long for any of us to really unpack, Katie and I had nothing because we just got to this world, and Kat and Cam came from a lower-class family, and so they didn't have an extreme amount either. After all of that was said and done, we all went to the beds we claimed as ours and collapsed, getting the rest we need to truly begin our time at Beacon.


	4. Chapter 4: The importance of Aura

**A/N: It has come to my attention that I need to space things out more. Apparently, my story is getting a bit hard to read with the never-ending text. To those of you who feel this and just didn't want to voice the issue, I'm sorry. To the person who brought this to my attention, thank you. I used to space my paragraphs by sections, but I think that doesn't really work. Going forward I am going to try some different things to fix this, please let me know what you think so I can improve it. Also, punctuation. I am apparently a huge fan of comma's… sorry. I like to type how I talk, and I use commas to symbolize pauses in my speech. I will try to stop this so that sentences make more sense.**

**Please send in your OC's so I can include them in the story… I haven't received any. My account says that I'm at over 1000 views in total. So like… one of you… please. If I don't get them soon, I won't be able to incorporate them in the story early on and will probably only be able to work them in at the breach or at the Vytal Festival.**

**Anyways, that's enough of my ranting/bitterness/begging. You all came here to read a fanfic, and a fanfic you will get.**

_POV – Percy _

I woke up to my alarm at 7:45. This gave us all just over an hour to get up and ready for our class at 9AM. I quickly shot out of bed and began to nudge everyone awake, which turned out to be quite dangerous.

As it turns out, Kat isn't really a morning person. As soon as I began to nudge her shoulder, I took an elbow to the kneecap. 'Thank god I'm tall.' Was all I could think to myself after that incident. Shortly after we all got out of bed, we all took quick showers and got changed into our school uniforms.

After Kat got out of the shower it was about 8:20, and we were all ready to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. On our way down, I began to tell my team about our day. "Alright guys, first up is Grimm Studies with a Professor Port" I informed them. "That class starts at 9"

Kat looked the absolute most enthusiastic out of all of us. (Sense the sarcasm there?) "Yay, a morning class. At least it's an interesting topic." She said tiredly.

Her brother looked over at her then laughed. "She is going to be like this until she gets to, at least, her second cup of coffee." He informed us. With that comment, Kat began to drool at the scent of it as we came up to the cafeteria.

"Oh thank god they have real coffee for us." She exclaimed. She then started to sniff the air. "It even smells like a Dark roast from Mistral." At this point, there was no denying the fact that she lived off of coffee. I also came to the conclusion that I am never getting between her and her morning cup of coffee.

"You do know that there is a coffee maker in our dorm room, right?" Katie asked the girl. Immediately, Kat looked like she would die from happiness while her brother wanted to kill Katie.

"aaaaahhhhh shit. You shouldn't have told her that. Now she is never going to stop drinking it." Cam scolded Katie.

"Well it's too late now. I am just going to have to set a curfew for when she is allowed to make her last pot of coffee." I said to the group while piling my plate high with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I waited for my friends to come over and finish grabbing their food, and in Kats case, coffee.

When we found a free spot, I looked over at the group and said, "We have about 30ish minutes before we have to get to class. So, lets eat up and get ready for an interesting first day." While I said this, I was pouring a ridiculous amount of syrup onto my plate.

"What are you doing?" Kat said while raising an eyebrow. "Your drowning your pancakes."

I looked back at her and responded in a completely serious tone. "I can't drown, and neither can my pancakes." At this point Katie died of laughter while the twins looked confused.

"What do you mean you can't drown?" Cam asked, wondering what the reason is. "Is that your semblance?" at this point Katie and I couldn't stop laughing.

By the time we managed to calm down, 10 minutes had passed. "It's just an inside joke, don't worry about it, alright." I told the two of them. They seemed to take the answer well. Katie and I took the next 10 minutes to quickly eat our food and get ready to leave.

Before we went out, I noticed that Pyrrha and her team didn't make their way to the cafeteria at all. 'I guess they slept in' I thought to myself. "Hey guys, the class is in building B, Classroom 1024. I'll catch up to you in a few minutes. I forgot something at the cafeteria." After telling them where to go, I went back to the cafeteria in order to grab some food to go. I knew that all of the first years had the same schedule, so I could give Pyrrha some food in class.

After grabbing a few cereal bars, an apple, and two cups of coffee in go cups. I put the food as well as some stir sticks, sugar packs, and cream into a bag to carry it. After that, I quickly made my way to the class and saw that my team was set up right behind Team JNPR. Katie had conveniently made it so that there was no room for me, leaving the only available seat next to a heavily breathing Pyrrha. I sent a glare in Katie's direction on my way over and she winked at me as I took my seat next to her.

"Enjoy a morning run or something?" I asked her while commenting on why she was winded.

"Yes, it turns out that we woke up late. We all had to run here from the dorms." She said. "Unfortunately, that also meant skipping breakfast." As she said that, her stomach growled in a way that rivaled Nora's. I looked at her and smiled while putting down the food bag and the two coffees.

"I guess it's a good thing I noticed that you all missed breakfast then." I told them as I began passing around the food to Pyrrha and her team.

"Percy, thank you. You didn't have to though." Pyrrha said gratefully while I also slid over the extra coffee to her.

"it was my pleasure." I told her with a smirk.

Before Pyrrha could say anything else to me, class began. At this point, it became extremely obvious that I wasn't going to be able to pay attention in this class, so I'll probably just buy a Grimm Bestiary and read whatever Grimm comes up for each unit.

While Port was talking, I looked over to team RWBY and saw that Ruby was acting somewhat like I used to during classes. As I watched, all I could think was 'God, I hope I wasn't that bad when I was in school.' I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by something the Professor finished saying. "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Just as he finished asking the question, I decided to raise my hand. As I raised my hand, I noticed that Wiess shouted out that she did while raising her hand. Port looked at the both of us with a vicious smile. "Well then, let's find out." He stated then gestured to two crates that somehow showed up next to him. "Step forward, and face your opponents."

Wiess stepped out of the class quickly in order to get her weapon. I simply walked up to the front of the class and waited for the girl to get back because I always have my weapon on me. It didn't take too long for her to get back because this class, as well as the combat class, are both in the same building as the locker-room for easy access.

When she got back to the class, she continued to act entitled and assumed that she would be going first. I figured I should just humor her so that I can get on with my life and gestured for her to go right ahead and stepped off to the side.

As Wiess got into her ready stance, her team sent some quick cheers her way. She, however, decided that Ruby wasn't allowed to cheer as she quickly yelled at Ruby to shut up. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus."

After that outburst, I felt it necessary to say a few words. "Hey, if you're gonna be a bitch, then do it to everyone. Not just the person who got the job your entitled ass thought should have been handed to it on a silver platter." I snapped at her.

"Hey, you can't say that to me." She immediately yelled back at me.

"Why not, you're being an ass. A complete bitch, now shut up and pay attention because Professor Port is about to open the cage." I quickly responded. Her reaction was the best part. At the beginning, she was turning beet red, then at the end, she looked like she was going to explode.

Just as I finished my comment, she looked ahead and saw Port bring his axe down and cut open the first cage. It slammed open and revealed an armoured Boarbatusk that was angry and ready for a fight to the death.

The first thing the Grimm did was charge ahead at full speed. Wiess reacted by spinning to the side and sending a slash into its heavy-duty armour. 'Really… a slash?' I thought to myself with amusement. 'She's using a Rapier, slashing will do next to nothing, she should try stabbing more.'

I was brought out of my thoughts by Port making what sounded like a smartass comment. "Oh, a new approach. I like it." As he said that, I looked over to what he was talking about and saw Wiess trying to wrestle her sword out from between the tusks. 'and that is why you should never put spikes in your crosspiece. It can get quite messy.' I thought to myself.

My musings were interrupted by Wiess getting distracted, yet again. When it happened this time, her sword went flying across the room. She then got slammed back by the small, armoured Grimm. "Oh hoho" Port laughed. "now what will you do without your weapon?" She looked up to see the Grimm charging at her and in turn, me, as I was standing behind her. She dove out of the way and made a break for her weapon while I just hopped up onto the low barrier and raised my legs as the Grimm sailed harmlessly into the wall and fell.

While the Grimm got up, Wiess grabbed her weapon and then proceeded to yell at Ruby for giving her really good advice. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" I was definitely going to embarrass her and rip her a new one in front of the class. Ruby looked like she'd just been slapped and began to slouch into her seat.

The Boarbatusk began a spinning roll attack and Wiess made two glyphs, one to stop it, and one to jump off of and attack from. The Grimm proceeded to slam against the first one, and then fall onto its back. She quickly took advantage and jumped up onto the second glyph and launched herself at the Grimm. She plunged her Rapier into its belly and killed the Grimm.

"Bravo, Bravo." Port stated. "It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsman in training." He stated.

I snorted in laughter and everyone began to look at me. "Definitely in training, HA." I said out loud.

"Why do you say it like that Perseus?" Port asked.

"To start, this whole thing began with her losing her temper, her first mistake. Her second was trying to slash at an ARMOURED Grimm with a rapier, a very thin STABBING weapon. Third, she kept removing her attention from her opponent. Fourth, she doesn't accept assistance well, even going as far as to yell at her team leader for giving her good advice. The fifth and final thing that she did wrong that I noticed, was that she used more energy than needed. The second glyph she used to jump off of was useless, she could have stabbed it just as easily by taking the two steps forward to the Grimm." I scolded her.

Wiess looked like she was about to erupt, but Port cut in before she could freak out. "That is true, however, this is the first day." He stated. "You all came here to learn, and that is what she will do."

"yes," I conceded to the point of coming here to learn. "but we have all already been into combat. Our initiation was in the Emerald Forest, A place teeming with Grimm. If she ran into more than one Boarbatusk, hell Just a Boarbatusk and any other Grimm in existence, and she would have died." I took a second to look her in the eyes. "She needs to figure out either how to use her weapon and semblance properly, or change things up. Because if she goes out into combat as is, she stands no chance for survival." I finished off.

"Hey!" Jaune yelled at me. "What gives you the right to talk to her like that." I looked at him like he was stupid, but then noticed that Pyrrha was oogling at him for standing up for Wiess. I felt a little sad that the girl I liked was eyeing up a different guy.

"Simple, Jaune. I know what I'm talking about." I told him, then looked over to the teacher. "Professor, would you be so kind as to open the cage for my fight" I finished by striding over to the middle of the room, My coat billowing behind me.

Port proceeded to begin the match by bringing his axe down on the lock. "Begin!" he shouted out as the door slammed open. After the door slammed open, an even more heavily armoured Boarbatusk charged out. I responded to the charge by stepping to the left and planting my feet at the last second and grabbing its right tusk, pulling it to the side. This change in momentum caused the Grimm to fall over while I still had a grip on its tusk.

I proceeded to hold it down by its right tusk while walking around to its front. "I can tell her how easy it should have been Jaune," I stated coldly while looking at Jaune. I planted my foot onto its shoulder to hole it down while grabbing its left tusk. I then finished my sentence to Jaune. "Because I can Kill one unarmed, within ten seconds." With that, I wrenched up and back with its tusk, and with a sickening crunch, its neck snapped.

Jaune looked like he was about to be sick, and Wiess looked like she was now ashamed of herself. After my display, Professor Port began to speak again. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today." He told the class. "be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." After that, Wiess stormed out of the class. Ruby quickly followed to check on her teammate. 'they're gonna argue' I thought to myself.

I went over to my desk and was broken out of my thoughts by Pyrrha. "Why do you treat Wiess with no respect?" she asked me. She looked like she was angry with my behaviour.

"I treat her that way because she doesn't deserve respect." I told her. She looked at me like I had grown a second head.

Before I could say anything, Jaune cut in. "Of course she deserves respect. She is a huntress in training. You're just mad because she is probably better than you."

I barked out a laugh at his statement. "HA! Like I would be jealous of the combat skills to struggle against a single Boarbatusk." I remarked. "Now please don't butt into conversations that you aren't a part of. If you want to know what we talk about, then ask Pyrrha about it later. Until then, please leave." I told Jaune.

I then looked over to Pyrrha. "To answer your question more fully, she demands respect, she hasn't earned any from me." I told her. She looked at me with the silent question to continue in her eyes. I quickly obliged. "The only thing that I have seen Wiess do, is bitch and complain that she is surrounded by those she is better than, and belittle those that have earned their place in the world. She thinks that because she is the Schnee Heiress, she must be treated like royalty. The moment that she does something to earn my respect, I will show her that respect." I finished the conversation there. "I won't see you till combat class later today, So I'll see you later. And try not to miss lunch."

After Grimm Studies, my group went to a good, fun old geography class with Professor Terra. The hour-long class passed by without any real incidents. After that was our hour-long lunch break. At lunch, we ran into Velvet and her team. Much to the confusion of Kat, the teams name was Team CFVY AKA coffee. It was really funny.

"While we're on the topic of coffee. Kat, you aren't allowed to brew any coffee after 9PM. That way you're done drinking by 10." I told her.

She looked at me like I had just ended to world. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do this to me. I need coffee." She pleaded while grabbing fistfuls of my shirt. At this point everyone was laughing hysterically.

"It's not up for negotiation. We all need sleep. That means last pot is brewed by 9, and no more coffee after 10. I told her." After that she decided to sulk in her seat while drinking ridiculous amounts of coffee and eating food. Both of out teams were getting along really well while we picked on Katie and Velvet to make them blush. Nothing cruel or anything, just some good-natured sex jokes and quick comments to make them blush.

Lunch quickly came to an end, which brings us to our three-hour long combat class to finish our day off. "I wonder how this class is going to work?" Katie asked to no one in particular.

"Ya, me too." Kat said. "I wonder who teaches it?" Cam finished off. They didn't have to wait long in order to get the answers to their questions as Professor Goodwitch walked into the class.

"Good afternoon class, I'm Professor Goodwitch and I will be conducting your combat classes throughout your stay here at Beacon." She told the class. "This class will be conducted as a sparring class where I will randomize who is sparring for each portion. While a group is sparring, the rest of you will watch, and analyze each others technique. This ensures that you aren't always fighting, and get some time to observe ways that different fighting styles can be used effectively."

After her little speech, she went on to explain the nitty-gritty details as well as where we can quickly get into the locker-rooms as well as access the arena part of the class from the locker-room. "Now, our first spar today will be between," She paused and looked down at her screen. "Sky Lark, and Katie Gardner."

At this, I looked over at Katie and smiled. "Go get'm" I told her while giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll be sure to show velvet just how well you do" Kat said with a smirk while holding out her scroll. Katie Blushed a bright red and quickly ran to the locker-room to save herself anymore embarrassment. After about 5 minutes, Sky and Katie both came out, both armed to the teeth.

Sky was wearing some plate-mail armour like the rest of his team. His weapon of choice looked to be a simple halberd with nothing special about it. Katie came out with her full Greek Style armour on and her weapon in its crossbow form. They both got into the ready stance while Sky said something to Katie. "Y'know, you should probably just stay at home like a good little bitch. All that you're probably good for is cooking and cleaning anyways." He said quietly enough that if you didn't have advanced hearing, you wouldn't have heard him.

Katie sent him an impressive glare that made him flinch and then made her own comeback for everyone to hear. "Oh that's really creative of you, telling me that I belong as a housewife." She remarked so everyone knew what he said. "But please, just tell me this one thing? Is that pole to compensate for you impressively small dick, or your lack of courage to get close." She said with a smile.

After that Goodwitch had a grin on her face as she shouted "Begin!"

Katie started off the match very quickly using her Earth dust crossbow bolts. She used the automatic fire setting and created a set of walls on both sides of Sky. She finished off by firing another one directly at him. He easily dodged to the side. "HA, you missed!" he shouted to Katie, who was still smiling.

"Yup, and now you're trapped." She told him right back.

As he realised the situation that he was in, he quickly panicked and tried to find a way out, but the walls were too high. His only way out was forward, right into Katies waiting arms. He couldn't even use his weapon properly due to the narrow passage.

Once Sky came to his conclusion, Katie switched her weapon into its scythe form and began firing some orange dust (**A/N Lava Dust. Don't ask, I looked up the dust types and this came up as one of the actual types.**) arrows at Sky using the slower fire rate of the scythe form. When Sky dodged the arrows, they exploded into small pools of lava and began funneling him out of the tunnel while slowly depleting his aura.

As he panicked about what to do, he made his way to the entrance. He stood at the ready as soon as he reached the opening so that Katie didn't have a chance to attack, but while he was focusing on her, the lava pool crept up from behind him and burned the back of his legs. He leapt forward with a cry of pain and put his attention to the danger behind him, forgetting about the combatant in front of him.

Katie took this opportunity and lunged into action. She started with a horizontal sweep so that he could either stay still and block while in the lava, or jump further into the lava. He chose to block the blow and then used the blows momentum to launch himself out of the danger of being melted. At this point, he glanced up to the screen and saw that it showed him at 60% while Katie hasn't been touched.

He returned his focus to Katie and began to try and use his reach against her. "What's the matter?" Katie asked with a smug smile. "having some performance issues?" she continued with an innocent smile. This sent Sky into a flurry of attacks that she blocked with a visible show that she was actually having to pay attention to the fight.

Eventually she was able to get another comment in as Sky was pausing to look for an opening. "It's okay, stamina is a common issue among boys your age." She told him with a sweet smile. The rest of the class was laughing hysterically at her banter. "of course, if you keep finishing this quickly, I don't think anyone is ever gonna stay too long with the likes of you." She finished.

As she said her last comment, Sky went over the deep end and began to let his anger control him. "I'm gonna crush you for that!" he yelled at her while making a mad lunge to her torso.

She gave him a quick retort to make him angrier while making a move of her own. "I think you need to figure out that you can't crush things with a blade." She told him as she batted his thrust to the side with the staff of her scythe. She followed up the parry with a spin to the side with two vicious slashes to the side of his head and neck while finishing the move with a flourish, sending the pointed but of the handle into his back, making him fall to the ground.

She took this opportunity to look at the display and see that she was crushing him. He hadn't even touched her, and he was almost out of the match, with his aura at 37%. She looked back at him as he was trying to get up and took the two small steps to clear the distance between the two. "Now that I've made you my bitch, how about you be a good dog and stay on the ground" she grunted out at him as she slammed the staff point onto his back and then kicked his gut, sending him flying back into the lava.

After about 5 seconds of his pained yelling from the heat, the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the match due to low aura. As that happened, Professor Goodwitch used her telekinesis to pick the poor boy up out of the lava and dropped him off a safe distance away from it for his aura to heal him. She then looked at those assembled as all of the lights turned back on.

"As you can see, Ms. Gardner took advantage of her opponent's weapon and created an environment in which it was ineffective. She furthered the effectiveness of it by using another form of dust to create a trap where her opponent's aura is constantly drained while they can't focus on both the trap, and their opponent at the same time. This intelligent use of dust made her first match here at beacon, a flawless victory. Congratulations." She told the class, looking at Katie for the last part.

After that, Katie went to get changed quickly along with Sky. While the two of them were doing that, Goodwitch looked at the class to announce the next match. "The next matchup will be Katherine Halsey vs. Pyrrha Nikos." I was excited to see how this match goes.

"I don't know how well this is gonna go guys." Kat said nervously. "There's a reason she's called the invincible girl. I'm gonna get my ass kicked."

"Don't think like that." I told her to cheer her up. "even if you're going lose, make her work for it. Your going to just roll over and take what she gives you?"

"Hell no." She responded with a smile on her face.

Cam clapped her on the shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Good, now go kick some ass." He told Kat.

She quickly left and got changed. As her and Pyrrha were coming out into the arena, Katie made a reappearance. "This is going to be an interesting match." She said while we congratulated her on her win.

We quickly quieted down as the lights dimmed and the arena lights brightened. "May you fight well, and this be a fair fight." Pyrrha said to Kat with a smile.

"to be honest though. Is a fight against the invincible girl ever really fair?" Kat replied.

"I guess we shall soon find out." Pyrrha said. And with that, the match began.

Pyrrha made the first move, she brought Milo up in its rifle form and fired at Kat. Kat turned her second Khopesh into a tall, shield. She used the shield to block while she turned her first one into a hand crossbow. Kat loaded in explosive, fire dust bolts. She quickly popped out from behind her shield and fired an arrow right beside Pyrrha to throw off her aim. After that, she began advancing and firing more arrows so that Pyrrha couldn't shoot.

Kat quickly ran out of arrows. Instead of reloading, she changed the crossbow into the khopesh and engaged in close quarters. Pyrrha turned Milo into a Xiphos without a cross guard and advanced. As they fought, they became a flurry of slashes and blocks, Pyrrha was slowly gaining the advantage. They broke apart and both took a second to check their aura. Pyrrha was at 75% and Kat was at 55%. Kat shifted her shield into her second khopesh and prepared to go back into the fight. Pyrrha shifted Milo into a spear and once again, they clashed.

As they came together, Kat made to slash with her offhand, Pyrrha blocked with her spear and then went to bash her with the shield. Kat moved to the side and managed a slash at Pyrrha's exposed side. After that, Kat began to get the upper hand. Kat began closing the gap in their aura. Suddenly though, Kat began missing all of her hits.

As Kat began to miss her swings more and more, she kept getting angrier. As this happened, she made more mistakes, leaving openings in her guard. Pyrrha capitalized on this and regained the advantage. She used her shield to block all of Kats strikes and used her spear to capitalize on all of the openings. By the time Kat hit 25% she lost it and began to use her Semblance.

As it turns out, Kat can create and control fire. She began to throw balls of fire at Pyrrha, but it could only last so long. Pretty quickly, Pyrrha closed the distance and laid the smackdown on Kat. Shortly after, the buzzer sounded and the match was over. Kat with her aura at 14% and Pyrrha at 45%.

"that was a great match. I hope that we can spar again sometime in the future." Pyrrha told Kat after she had calmed down.

"Ya, it was pretty fun. Until that end there when you put a beatdown on my ass." Kat told her with a smile as they walked out to get changed.

After that, I didn't really pay attention to the matches because no one I knew was fighting that I haven't seen before. Eventually class finished and we all went to get dinner together. After dinner, we all went back to our rooms. As it turns out, we are only three doors down from teams JNPR and RWBY. After we got into our rooms, we began to talk about our combat abilities so that I could plan for future battles.

"So obviously Kats semblance is fire." I said to the group, stating the obvious. "Got all hot and bothered because you couldn't get your hands all over Pyrrha eh?" I finished with a smirk.

At this Kat blushed. "It's not like that. I-It just seemed like My attacks had a mind of there own." She stuttered out.

Katie smiled and looked between the two of us. "It's okay Kat. He's just jealous that you could tap that fiery red ass before he could." She said while winking at me. It was my turn to get flustered now.

"N-no. Th-That's not why I said that" I managed to say.

After that sentence, the team burst out into laughter at my embarrassment. After the laughter died down, we got down to business. "Okay, so me and Kat both use shields and Cam and Katie both use polearms. So, in combat, we can pair off with Kat and I taking the attacks while you two," I said gesturing to Cam and Katie. "can deal damage from a distance, using us as a mobile cover."

After that, we began to figure out the nitty gritty details of our physical combat abilities. After that, we moved on to talk about the twin's semblances. "As you know, my semblance is fire. I can create limited amounts and control fire so long as it exists." Kat informed us. Then Cam continued. "And I can control the air. It's really useful with throwing people off balance in combat or directing my arrows. My personalized Glaive makes for very fluid, spinning combat that is enhanced when I add the air to it."

"My air control also makes aiming with my arrows almost perfect. What do the two of you have for semblances?" he asked. Katie and I looked at each other, then back at the twins. "We don't actually have our semblances unlocked yet." I told them, then Katie finished. "But we hope to get all of that fun stuff soon." Shortly after that, we went to bed, getting ready for the days to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – TIME SKIP! – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The next week passed by in the blink of an eye. I've been trying to flirt with Pyrrha every once in a while, but it looks like she only has eyes for Jaune. The only thing I can do is try. Jaune still doesn't like me for how I treated Wiess at the start of school, I really don't get how he got into this school. I've started getting along with Wiess better because she learned from her mistakes and started to earn respect.

We all got to learn a few things about Grimm, if you can notice the actually useful bits in Ports stories. Combat class has also been going really well. I've only had really easy fights, and so has Katie. We are both currently marked as untouched. This is because we both haven't lost any aura in our classes, although we have been hit.

No one knew that we both don't have our aura unlocked, the screen is only measuring how much we have, and not how much is actively used. This really changed though when I was set to spar against Pyrrha in class. The invincible girl versus one of the untouchables.

"Good luck out there Percy" Katie told me.

"Ya, try not to get too banged up out there," Kat told me with a smirk.

"Unless that's what you want Pyrrha to do to you" Cam finished with a smile at my blush.

"I-I-I'm just gonna go now." I sighed in defeat. They have gotten really good/bad with their jokes.

I walked down into the changeroom and quickly got into my armour and grabbed my weapons. I saw that Pyrrha was almost ready while I was just finishing up. I went over for a nice little talk before our match began.

"Hey, are wondering how much people are gonna bet on this fight." I asked her with a smile. She turned around to look at me and laughed. 'Gods I love that laugh.' I though to myself.

"I think that this will be a very interesting spar." She told me. "Good luck out there, and don't hold back." I held out my arm for her to grasp. We locked forearms and smiled at each other.

"Then I expect the same from you too." She told me with a grin. With that, we both walked out to the arena for the spar.

"You all know the rules. When the buzzer sounds begin." We didn't have to wait too long, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. The buzzer sounded and we sprang into action. The blessings from Apollo told me that she was going to start with a stab.

I took my shield and parried the movement to my left and opened up with a slash of my own, but Pyrrha was expecting my counter and blocked with her own shield. I took advantage of her exposure and punched my shield into her ribs, knocking her back and giving both of us some room.

She smiled at me and turned Milo into a spear and put her shield away. I nodded at her and turned my shield back into a gauntlet and then turned Riptide into a trident. I flourished riptide into motion and rested it at my side, prepared for the next move.

After a few seconds, we both sprang into action again and locked weapons. We broke apart and she thrusted in my direction and I parried it to the side. She then spun around and tried to slash at my exposed side. I locked Milo within the prongs of my trident and twisted it towards me causing the spear to fly from her hands. I turned my weapon back into a sword and went on the offensive, keeping her away from her own weapon.

I delivered multiple blows to her arms and body while she tried to use her shield to defend herself. Eventually, I looked up at the board to see our aura and saw that I was at 100% while she was at 70%. She used my brief distraction and made way to her weapon and got ready for more.

I rushed over to her and made a diagonal slash at her and as she moved out of the way my sword veered slightly off course and threw me off balance. Pyrrha used this opportunity to punch me in the face and move out of the way.

I was still confused about my sword having a mind of its own and made to attack again to keep the pressure up. As I went to parry one of her slashes to my head, I felt a pull on my arm and suddenly my arm moved too fast and she landed a slash from my nose to my jaw.

Her sword cut cleanly through my face as blood splattered onto the arena floor. Pyrrha looked horrified at what she had done. "I-I-I didn't mean" she began before I cut her off.

"It's not your fault. It was my choice to enter the ring" I told her.

I reached over to calm her down but she flinched away while dropping her sword. I quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her in so that she could look me in the eyes. "Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me." I insisted. "This is not your fault. I'm okay, you have nothing to worry about, alright." I said, staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that your aura was that low." She told me after a few seconds of calming down.

I smirked at her, now knowing what had her worried. "It's okay, you didn't take out my aura. You didn't take things too far." She looked confused as I said she didn't take out my aura. I continued talking before she could say anything. "My cousin and I both don't have it unlocked yet."

After my statement, Pyrrha's jaw dropped. She was completely speechless, and so was the rest of the class. At this point, I was intentionally repressing my healing abilities from the blessings of Apollo. After a few seconds, the class exploded in a flurry of comments. Ranging from "He's totally lying." To "Holy shit, they've been in combat class for a week without aura."

Goodwitch finally collected her thoughts and addressed the class. "Class is over early for today. Please go to your dorms and study for your other classes." She told everyone. After dismissing the class, she walked over to us and looked at the cut across my face while my teammates and team JNPR came over. "Ms. Nikos, Please escort Mr. Jackson to the school's infirmary to get this stitched up."

"Of course. We'll go right now." Pyrrha told the Professor. As we walked out, we were joined up by both of our teams. Pyrrha pulled me along in the direction of the infirmary. "Were you lying when you said that you don't have your aura unlocked?"

"Nope." I told her with a smile on my face. "Why do you think my cousin and I make it such a point not to get hit." At this point she couldn't even for coherent thoughts while the twins looked furious with me and Katie.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us you don't have your aura?" Kat was practically yelling in Katies ear.

"hey, hey, hey. Careful with the yelling near the ears." Katie told her while holding her hands over her own ears. "We didn't think it was relevant. Ozpin found us fighting Grimm in the forest and we killed them all without getting hurt. Now we go to school here." Katie told everyone.

As she said that, we came up to the infirmary, it wasn't that far from the combat classrooms for obvious reasons. "It's not like we got all of our scars because we were protected by a shield of aura." I stated to them all. "All of our friends and family fought side by side with us. No safety nets, no semblances. Just our weapons, skills, and planning. People died all of the time."

As we waited for a nurse, the others mulled over what we had said about safety nets. Eventually a nurse came over and looked to see what had happened to my face. She immediately set to work on stitching it up. In the end, it only took an hour to go through the whole process. After that, we all left for supper together.

After we all parted ways for the night, I went for a walk to clear my head. My thoughts kept drifting back to the fight with Pyrrha. I kept thinking on why my sword kept moving of its own accord, then I thought about how during Kats match, she suddenly started missing all of her attacks. When I thought about that, I started to list off the similarities of the two matches in my head. Soon I realised that it was Pyrrha that was moving our weapons and that her semblance must have something to do with manipulating metal.

My thoughts were soon cut off as I ran into Pyrrha sitting on the ledge of a roof crying. I quickly walked over making sure that she heard me so that she didn't panic and fall. "Hey, what's wrong Pyrrha?" I asked her, concern clear in my voice.

"Oh, Percy." She responded, surprised. "I'm sorry. It's just that I hurt you today in class-" I quickly cut her off.

"You don't have to worry about me." I assured her. While I was saying this, I grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "believe me when I say that I've had much worse. I've shown you some of my scars. Fighting without aura is a risk that I've taken for most of my life." Before I could continue, I was cut off by my scroll buzzing. I saw it was a text and opened it up.

"_Please grab your teammate Katie and meet me in my office."_ – Ozpin.

I looked over at Pyrrha. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you in the morning. Cheer up, I'm perfectly fine." And after that, I gave Pyrrha a hug. We split apart, both of us blushing as I got up and left to grab Katie to go to Ozpin's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – Itty Bitty Time Skip – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

After I met up with Katie, we began to make our way to Ozpins office. I looked over to her and started talking in Greek. "_I think that we should come completely clean about our past to Ozpin." _I stated.

Katie looked like she was thinking about the idea before she replied. _"I think you are right."_ She told me. _"It would be useful to have someone in our corner to help us with our situation."_ After that, we finally arrived at the office. The doors slid open and we walked towards Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"I am glad that you could join us so quickly. It has come to our attention that you both haven't actually unlocked your auras." Ozpin stated. "I believe that this is something that we should rectify quickly, so as to avoid more injuries in class."

I nodded my head while Katie made to reply. "I think that that would be best. After that is done, Percy and I have something else that we'd like to talk to you about."

Goodwitch quickly made to approach us while replying to Katie. "If that is the case, then we should get this over with quickly so that we can move on to your topic of interest." After that she stood in front of us as Ozpin grabbed my head and put a hand on my heart, Goodwitch did the same with Katie. "Now close your eyes and clear your minds."

With that, both Katie and I closed our eyes as Ozpin and Goodwitch spoke in unison. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

After that, there was a blinding combination of blue and green Light mixed with silver. When that happened, I relaxed my control over my blessing of Apollo and immediately felt the gash on my face heal completely.

When that was over, Katie and I looked at each other and smiled. Both of us were relieved that we now had a way to shield ourselves from harm when our skills weren't enough. We also both remember that we can use our aura to boost our speed, strength, and stamina. We quickly looked over to Ozpin and Goodwitch.

I gave them an awkward smile as I looked at the both of them, "Now, Katie and I wanted to come clean about something." I stated. "we weren't exactly telling the whole truth when we said we weren't from around here." I started to awkwardly scratch the back of my head as Katie took over the rest and explained the whole story.

**A/N Alright, I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to finish it. I just felt depressed and had zero confidence in my abilities, then I had a stupid amount of coffee today and realized that I don't actually give a shit what other people think about me so I finished it. I'm gonna move onto the next chapter right away, hopefully it will be done soon. Totally not sorry about the end of this chapter though. I think I'm just going to skip the whole explaining their real past part and summarize it in the next chapter as them proving it by showing some of their powers. Anyways, that's it for now. Until next time, Greatatthinkingbadatwriting.**


End file.
